Sitting Bay Importance
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: After each episode TW/PG are in together we see how their relationship progresses. First fic so please be kind....I promise the story is better than the title.
1. Chapter 1 After Timber Wolf

Author's note and Disclaimer:

Hi first fanfic so please be kind. Bascically the idea is that TW/PG meet up in the sitting bay after each episode you see them together and how their relationship progresses from friends to lovers. Title is rubbish but i couldn't think of anything else. If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to say.

I do not own any of the characters or the show itself. If i did there would be many more series and we would see their relationship progress.

* * *

Sitting Bay Importance

Chapter one- After Timber Wolf

It was official he was lost. Brin Londo aka Timber Wolf was lost for the umpteenth time in the Legion of Superheroes headquarters. If he was in a jungle, barren wasteland, hell even a city, he could find his way out in a few minutes or at least an hour. But no, not in the legion building, it was official the cosmos must hate him.

Of course the one to blame was "Mr. no-you-don't-need-a-map-or-any-sort-of-directions", Lightning lad himself who had happily asked (more like ordered) for Bin to go find a legionnaire who was ignoring all announcements within the building and had turned their communicator off. Brin really couldn't blame them for that, in fact he wished he had done that in the first place however him being new he thought he better not risk it. He came up to a doorway that consisted of a double door and crossed his fingers and pressed the button to open it. He let out a sigh when the doors opened up to reveal the sitting bay where all the legionnaires went to just chill.

And there in one of the many seats was the very person he had been looking for. Phantom Girl. Brin stood there for a minute and took her in, he couldn't help but notice how her very white outfit made her long black hair stand out even more against her pale skin. Her facial features in Brin's opinion were a little too big for her face, especially her eyes which were concentrating on a document of sort. He couldn't help but notice she was frowning at whatever she was reading. Brin then wondered why the hell he cared, she was the reason he had been getting completely lost. It was then that she looked up.

Now Brin was used to the people in this building looking at him then quickly looking away or never looking at him in the eye fully. In fact the small group who had helped him when his father was still hunting him down still had trouble looking at him directly in the eye. Which was why he was unnerved when she met his eyes square on, she didn't look away nor did she seem scared or uncomfortable. She was making him uncomfortable and he didn't like it, better get this over with.

"Tell Ego lad that he should check the security footage to see that yes I have been doing my fair share of cleaning duties." Well now that he didn't see coming. He had thought she wouldn't have realized why he was here. Maybe she was used to this?

"Timber Wolf right? What's you name?" Ah now that didn't make any sense. He looked at her again and noticed she was twirling a computer tablet around in her hand. She cleared her throat he realized she waiting for a reply.

"Timber Wolf. My names…." Brin began however she interrupted him.

"No I meant your name, you actual name." Brin just looked more confused and she sighed and got up.

"I meant as in my name is Tinya Wazzo and yours is?" Oh so that was what she meant. Brin looked away and replied to the wall, he didn't like looking at people and telling them his name. Not while he looked like this anyway.

"Brin. Brin Londo." Brin waited for a reply and looked back at her only to find that she wasn't in the room anymore. His senses told him she was in the room but his eyes didn't agree. He looked round once more and went to face where she had originally been sitting when he came face to face with a very transparent Phantom Girl. He stood transfixed as she fazed back into a solid form. He then realized she was standing nose to nose with him.

"Well you've reacted better then some people have." It took Brin a few minutes to digest what she had said and that was when he noticed her voice was soft and had a rather alluring quality to it which he hadn't noticed earlier on. She sighed and Bin realised she was waiting for a reply to what she had said; unfortunately Brin still really hadn't understood what she had meant.

"You really don't talk much do you?" Brin just crossed his arms and glared at her, she was too close and too nosey for his liking. He noted though that her facial expression hadn't actually changed. The girl was a bit cold and distant from others; this was what Brin did realise about this particular legionnaire, but then he didn't really know except from what others had told him.

A spoilt princess, a girly girl that was here because of political interest and a way to get rid of the boredom that occurred with being rich. Her mother being president really didn't help improve her image at all and many legionnaires that Brin had met believed that she had only got in because of her mother and not her abilities. Brin really didn't like politics one bit but he found that last statement to be a bit harsh, he hadn't really seen her in action yet so he left that out of his opinion of her. So far she was living up to her reputation.

"Here." Her voice pierced his thoughts and he looked down to see she was pushing the computer tablet she had been holding earlier into his hands. Brin was puzzled by this and looked up only to have their eyes clash and hold each other in their gazes. Brin felt a huge jolt of what seemed to be electricity running through his whole body. What Brin really didn't like was the fact that the feeling wasn't all that uncomfortable; it was actually quite pleasant to a point. The door closing behind him was what snapped him out of his thoughts; damn he had been doing that a lot today. That was when he noticed that Phantom Girl had left the room.

Not caring whether or not she had actually got the message from Lightning Lad…no Ego Lad (Brin couldn't help but smirk on that) had asked him to pass on he looked down to the tablet she has given him. Switching it on he was met with an extremely detailed map of the Legion building, the very building he had been getting lost in continuously. Now this was useful, what got him was how the princess knew. Phantom Girl was definitely……..interesting.

* * *

Wow ok first one done a few more to go...yeah i'm not sure how many i'm doing yet. Anyway please review, flames will be noticed but ignored. My story is copyrighted to me if you steal...there will be punishment!!


	2. Chapter 2 After Phantoms

Yeah second chapter done. I sort of struggled with this one but this is a good one so please enjoy

Oh and i do not own the characters or the show...wish i did!!

* * *

Chapter Two- After Phantoms

The doors opened up and Brin stepped in to the sitting bay area only to wince and turn around. Phantom Girl was in the same room and he really, really didn't want to talk to her or have another confrontation. Brin had originally planned to come to the sitting bay to get some peace and quiet, don't get him wrong he enjoyed being in the legion but there was a point to when it got too noisy and Brin wanted some peace and quiet.

Brin was about to leave when Phantom Girl phased into view and he had to step backwards to stop himself from running into her. He almost fell over backwards so he staggered to avoid her meaning that he missed her reaching out to stop him. Well until she grabbed his arm and they both fell onto a nearby sofa with a large oomph!

During their tumble Brin had pulled Phantom Girl into his arms and had turned himself around so that he would take the brunt of the fall. Once Brin had recovered he winced inside as he realised this would probably make her have a got at him again for being a chauvinistic idiot, he didn't mean it but he had just felt that her being a princess she was more vulnerable then others. Boy had he been wrong.

"Thank you and sorry." Wait did she just say thank you? Ok now Brin was confused didn't she hate this sort of thing? He glanced down at her to see that her face was resting on his chest but was averted from looking at him.

"Sorry say that again?" Brin heard her sigh and felt her move slightly in his arms.

"I said thank you for stopping me from falling down first and sorry for causing this." Phantom Girl turned her head so that she was looking at him but not so that she was meeting his gaze. She was really looking at his chin not his face. That was something that Brin was thankful for, he didn't know why but looking straight into Phantom Girl's eyes made him uncomfortable.

"Timber Wolf?"

"Hmmmm?"

"About earlier on today when we we're fighting Drax and his pets."

Brin winced this was exactly what he didn't want to talk about, this kind of talking was not what he was best suited for. It meant talking and a lot of feelings being brought up and getting close to people. Three things Brin struggled with hopelessly at any time, he was just glad no one could see him right now. Except maybe the security cameras. Damn he was going to have to find this scene and delete it from existence.

"Timber Wolf are you listening?" Oops! No he wasn't.

"Sorry. No I wasn't. But I am now."

"Oh." Phantom Girl moved her head so that it was back on Brin's chest however a large mass of her hair decided to rest on the bottom half of his chin. Brin was currently getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation and position they were both in, he tried to shift but that brought Phantom Girl's head and especially her hair closer to him.

"Look I know I was hard on you but all my life I was treated like a porcelain doll by my mother and everyone who worked for her or people high up in the political world." Phantom Girl started to explain. Brin winced and realised that he had just done exactly what the very kind of people he disliked did. Damn bloody politics.

"And also the way you kept getting involved made me feel like you didn't think my powers were good enough." Phantom Girl said this time she raised her head to meet his gaze head on but Brin got a face full of hair.

"That wasn't my attention, I just felt you were…well a porcelain doll and I only wanted to help out." Brin said while trying to avoid her hair. "I wasn't trying to say your powers or even you were useless I was just trying to be polite." Damn that hair was getting annoying. She smelt wonderful though. Brin suddenly went stiff as he went over what he had just said about Phantom Girl's hair.

"So you don't think I got into the legion because of my mother's influence?" Phantom Girl's question made Brin grab her chin with his free hand and pull her head up to look at him.

"What would make you think that I would think that?" Brin tried to capture her gaze but she was rather good at avoiding it. "Phantom Girl! What would make you think that I believe you were able to join the Legion because of your mother's influence not by your own merit?" Brin reinforced the question and put a sterner voice on to get her to answer and look at him.

She raised her head and met his gaze square on. That familiar jolt shot through him again but he forced himself to ignore it as he didn't want Phantom Girl to notice how uncomfortable he was feeling which would make her not answer his question.

"Because it's what everyone in the legion thinks. Well maybe not the ones I work with closely but the rest of the legion think it. Why do you think I only work with Saturn Girl, Lighting Lad and the rest?" Phantom Girl looked away from Brin's gaze and attempted to loosen his hold on her chin. Brin was having none of it and instead sat up forcing Phantom Girl to rise up aswell and look back into his eyes. That familiar jolt went through his whole body but he couldn't help but feel her shiver eswell, it made her scent even more intoxicating but he forced that to the back of his head.

"Timber……Brin." Phantom Girl said softly and Brin cocked his head as a response, "Thank you for caring about me when we were in the phantom zone, it was nice to know that someone cared enough about me to question Brainy's plans." She smiled at him warmly and Brin felt his face get hot, ok her smile was worse then her gaze. Maybe he should avoid her altogether, yeah that could work. Try and spot her and leave before she sees him and avoid speaking to her, yeah that could work.

"Brin?" Phantom Girl looked at him and realized he wasn't paying any attention to her what so ever, she raised her hands and forced his face to look directly at her, she made them an inch apart. "Brin can I ask you something?"

Brin finally escaped his ramblings and actually only looked at her only to move his head even closer so that his forehead was resting against hers. Suffice to say both were red as a tomato however neither moved.

"Wha…what did you….what did you want to ask me?" Brin sputtered out.

"Um…I was just…I just wanted to know if you….." Phantom Girl began but her voice kept getting quieter and quieter that Brin and to move his head nearer her mouth to hear her.

"I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind being partnered up a bit more during missions…..and things." Phantom Girl said quietly she then suddenly got up causing him to almost fall on the floor. "Of course I can understand if you don't want to." She looked away missing the small smile on Brin's face at her question.

"No it's alright."

"REALLY?" She said happily whipping round to look at him, that action caused her scent to invade Brin's nose. She really did smell lovely.

"Thank you Brin!" She grabbed his hand and smiled and Brin felt his face go red. She let go and waved him goodbye, saying something along the lines of going to contact Brainy and the others about their new partnership. As soon as the doors closed Brin sat back down.

Phantom…..no Tinya Wazzo was a really interesting person, and their partnership was going to be…well surprising to people. Brin just wasn't sure if he was going to last very long with her around him.

* * *

Okie dokie that's the second chapter done. Isn't Timber Wolf sweet? I really wanted them to start using their real names and i figured this was probably the sort of time they would have done it. You've probably all realised that Tinya has a little bit of hardship in the Legion. I figured this made sense as in this episode (and in champions) her mother's influence is brought up and i thought that many might resent her having such a powerful mother.

Oh well review please!!


	3. Chapter 3 After Sundown parts 1 and 2

Ok this is a long one just to warn you all, I just got into the flow of it and couldn't stop. This is my fav so far.

Anyway enjoy and i repeat as i have always said i do not own the franchise that is the Legion of Superheroes...now i want to cry!!

* * *

Chapter Three- After Sundown part 1 and 2

Tinya Wazzo or Phantom Girl as she was known to the masses of the Legion of Superheroes phased through the floor into the sitting bay to find it blissfully quiet and empty. She glanced round just to make sure then dropped rather unladylike onto the biggest sofa and let out a rather large sigh.

Dear sprock what a week. First they accidentally released the Sun Eater (then again that was due to the Controller), next they had to bust out the Fatal Five just to get help, they then turned against them and had to be put down (good thing they had planned for that), then they do an all out mission to stop the Sun Eater which was finally successful after the second attempt. Then there was the ceremony to commemorate Ferro Lad and the goodbye party for Superman, and then her mother decided to drag her to thirty political parties all apparently for supporting the legion. Phantom Girl was worn out and was hoping for some peace and quiet.

She was actually quiet surprised to see that the sitting bay was deserted, usually this was the area that was completely packed with legionnaires, then again Cosmic boy had called them all for a celebratory assembly, which she had decided to skip seeing as it was going to be exactly like all the other speeches she had heard other this past week. Heard one celebratory speech heard them all. That and Cosmic Boy was well known for blabbering on for well other ten hours.

Tinya may have been famous for gossiping with other girl members of the legionnaire but then again that was all a front, she was the perfectly painted political daughter that her mother made her into and unfortunately she found it hard to let that persona down. She was also aware of what other legionnaires thought of her so she rarely truly trusted people. She did have close friends but she rarely ever relaxed around them.

Well maybe there was one. Brin Londo or Timber Wolf as most legionnaires knew him as. Tinya felt her cheeks redden at the thought of him. The only time she ever felt like her true self was with him. She couldn't help but remember when she first let her guard down with him; she was sitting on the very sofa they had collapsed together on. She cringed at the memory and was glad to find that the security data of that night had disappeared (that had probably been due to Brin), if anyone had seen that…well she dreaded to think.

Tinya moved her legs to sit up and ended up smacking the table in front of her; she let out a yelp of pain and looked at her leg. Great she was going to have a hugs bruise there tomorrow and just when her mother was making her wear a stupid dress eswell. Her eyes drifted up to inspect the table and that was when she noticed the dish of what appeared to be freshly baked cookies. Had those been there when she arrived? Probably, Tinya hadn't really paid any attention to her surroundings when she had entered. If she had she wouldn't have bashed her leg. She reached out and picked one up. They were still warm. She gave a questionable sniff then bit a piece off.

YUM!! It was delicious. Double chocolate chip cookie her favourite flavour! Whoever had made this was a genius. That was when she suddenly realized. It must have been Brin who had made the cookies, he was the only one he knew her actual favourite flavour and she could remember all those faces of disgust he made whenever she bought one and ate it in front of him. Must have wanted to show her how real baking tasted. He really did understand her.

Again she felt her cheeks reddening at the thought of Brin, she really didn't understand her feelings for him, she knew she liked him but how much was the like? Whenever Brin looked at her she felt her heart skip, whenever he smiled at her she found it difficult to breathe, whenever he was close she would completely shut down and freeze up…..oh dear she had it bad. She glanced at the cookie suspiciously, she only just realised her feeling as she ate this rather tasty thing so…what the sprock did Brin put in it?

A dark low chuckle suddenly appeared right behind her and the she swivelled round to meet the very person she had been thinking about. Brin had a small smirk on his face and his head was at an angle as he watched her reaction at him being there. He was close…very, very close, close enough to kiss. At that thought she went tomato red and quickly swivelled back round so he couldn't see, but then Brin had amazing senses so he was bound to notice.

"You alright?" Brin asked moving round and seating down next to her, "Sorry if I scared you." Then again he could be completely clueless; boys really were oblivious creatures even with supreme sense of smell and everything else.

"I'm alright you just startled me a bit." She was amazed at how she could keep her voice so calm.

"Yeah." From Brin's tone she could tell he didn't believe her, oh why couldn't he be like Ego lad and be completely clueless when it came to girls.

Brin watched Tinya as she came up with something to say, she had been startled earlier but he knew that wasn't what was wrong. He didn't completely know but from her expression earlier on with the cookies he knew she was battling it all in her head and that wasn't good for her. Maybe she didn't like the cookies. Sprock and he had been sure that it was her favourite flavour.

"Did you not like the cookies?" Tinya looked at him and cocked her head.

'Huh?"

"You didn't. Look I'm sorry I thought they were your favourites, I'll take these back now and..." Brin stood and picked the plate up but Tinya grabbed his arm and forced him back down.

"NO!! The cookies are good. I REPEAT THE COOKIES ARE GOOD." Tinya practically screamed while sitting on his lap to make her point, the poor boy winced as the rise in decibels hurt his rather sensitive ears. He was also trying to ignore how good Tinya felt in his lap, if there was a time he wished he didn't have male hormones now was the time.

"Ok I won't take the cookies away." Brin said placing the nearly empty plate back down on the table without making Tinya get off his lap. She really did feel good.

"I'm just tired and I've got…girly problems."

"Girly problems?" Brin asked with a blank look on his face, it wasn't her time of the month (he would have smelt that).

"Yup, emotional girly problems." Brin stared at her very calm face with a look of confusion. Though to everyone else Tinya appeared calm inside her mind it was a different story.

SPROCK! What the hell was that? Of all the things to say she had to say something that would not only make her look like a retard but a blithering idiot of a retard aswell. The ground may eswell just swallow her up now. She dropped her head on his shoulder out of sheer embarrassment, being completely oblivious to how Brin stiffened up as she rested herself in his arms.

Mmmmm. Brin smelt wonderful and felt so warm, she couldn't remember the last time she was so close to anyone so warm before. He still smelt of the cookies he had baked earlier, speaking of which how many were left after she dragged Brin down.

Tinya moved her head to see and found she couldn't even see the table let alone the plate so she reluctantly lifted her head and turn to see where Brin had put the plate. Brin was trying desperately to hid the disappointment on his face and also make it not so obvious that she smelling her very lovely hair. Sprock only knows how this girl made him feel. His heart had been in his mouth when she had volunteered to go and be in the Sun Eater so they could get the target. He also respected her bravery and awed at how skillful she was with her powers, thought Brin had been worried about her he wouldn't have got in her way he respected her too much as a legionnaire to do that. He wondered how her mother coped with this.

"How's you mother?" Brin found himself asking and he watched as Tinya turned her back to see him with a very cautious face on. He winced; he remembered she was sensitive about her mother.

"She's……" Tinya tried to access what Brin was up to, he wasn't the type to ask but maybe he was trying to get closer to her. At that thought her heart gave a rather huge thump and Tinya hurried to answer to cover the sound up. With those ears he was bound to have heard it.

"She's the usual overprotective mother who doesn't really know half the time what I actually do and doesn't ask." Tinya said pushing a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. "She's also stepped up her interest into finding me a nice quiet little politician son to date." Tinya made a face at that and Brin chuckled while secretly loathing what her mother was doing.

"Why do parents do that? Think they can control their children's' lives?" Tinya immediately regretted the question and looked apologetic at Brin.

"Don't look sorry, it's a fair enough question." Brin said softly, he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe they feel they have a right to as they raised us. Or they think their trying to protect us. Or they think it's making our lives easier." With that last line Brin raised his arm and looked at his clawed hand.

Tinya watched this and her face fell. It wasn't fair for Brin to have his powers at such a cost and because of his father. Tinya felt that if she had been there instead of Saturn Girl when they on Rawl then Dr Londo would not have been able to live without life support for a while. She remembered when she had told Saturn Girl this and her horrified expression, that girl really needed to loosen up a bit.

But back to Brin. Tinya really didn't know what she should say. He must have had some good memories in his childhood.

"Brin, what was your mother like?" Tinya found herself asking, she felt Brin go stiff at her question and waited for him to push her off. Sprock why was she always asking the wrong questions?

Brin raised his head and looked back at her, he could tell she was trying to be helpful, make him remember but if he was honest he didn't know if he could actually remember anything about her.

"My mother?" Brin closed his eyes and dragged Tinya back to resting her head on his chest, she went willingly placing her head right underneath his chin, this allowed him to drag her scent into his lungs and he closed his eyes to recall his mother.

"My mother was a gentle woman who liked simple things. She adored animals, ended up becoming a vet. She had one hell of a sweet tooth and I remember her dragging me to every cooking class she could find so I could learn how to cook and bake." Brin chuckled at the memory, "Mum always said that she was making me learn how to get my future bride but I knew it was because she couldn't cook to save her life and she really wanted to actually be able eat something home made that was edible."

"She sounds beautiful and warm." Tinya said softly

"She was. She claimed she had to fight men off with wild animals that she kept as pets because she had so many suitors. But when it came to my…..when it came to my…." Brin started to snarl and Tinya squeezed him tightly.

"Don't Brin; don't bring him up just think about her. Just think of her smile, her laughter." Tinya said raising her head and looking him in the eye. "What did she look like?"

"Slim, really slim despite all she ate. She had really blue eyes, which was so weird because of her long black hair. She used to say that was because she was a child of mixed species." Brin smiled and felt tears start to form at the corner of his eyes. Tinya felt water drip onto her head and lifted her head to see Brin crying.

"BRIN!" Tinya grabbed his head and dragged it to her chest; he ended up crying silently in her arms with her hugging him hard. Brin soon raised his head and instead placed it on her shoulder where a mass of her hair was, he dragged her scent into him and squeezed her hard.

They were like that for a two solid hours, after a while Brin slowly and reluctantly pulled away as he knew if they stayed like that she was going to faint from a lack of oxygen because he was squeezing her too hard. Tinya didn't really want to let him go and she tried to drag him back but he grabbed her arms and held her still. She looked confused and he smiled.

"Thank you. I haven't thought about my mother in such a long time. Hell I didn't think I had features of her left, but now I know I have my mother's hair colour." Brin picked Tinya up and waited until her feet were touching the ground then he let her go so that she was standing on her own, he then stood up. Tinya couldn't help but feel the loss of his warmth.

"You sure you're alright now?" Tinya wasn't sure and was reluctant to let him leave.

"Yeah I am." Tinya didn't look convinced, "Seriously I am alright now." Tinya still didn't look convinced and Brin sighed. He dragged Tinya back into his arms.

"I promise I'm fine now ok?"

"Ok" Tinya said reluctantly, but she was more reluctant to leave his arms. They both pulled away and smiled shyly to each other.

"Do you think Cosmic Boy would have stopped talking now?" Brin asked, Tinya snorted.

"I doubt it. Let's go grab something to eat. I don't want to be here when he's finished and finds we're not." Tinya grabbed his arm.

"Fine, but how exactly are we going to get out of here without anyone noticing?" Brin asked.

'Easy when you can phase." And with that both Tinya and Brin became transparent and fell through the floor.

It wouldn't be until much (and I mean much) later that Cosmic Boy would finish his speech (though he would never realise that they were never there.) and it would be even later that either of them contemplate what had occurred.

* * *

Yeah another one done...currently doing the fourth chappie...hehe that is definetly going to be a good one. Want I want to ask is if i should do a chapter after "The trials" when we see them go to the magic planet. Please let me know if i should i have ideas but i'm not sure.

Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4 After Man from edge of 2moz

Hello again.

Well here is it chapter four. This was one i was edging to do so i apoligise if it's rubbish. I'm sure some of you are arwae that i altered something. Thanks to FunkyFish1991 for pointing it out to me. Well better get on with Chapter 5, I'm sure your all dying to read that one.

Disclaimer:

Oh right nearly forgot. I do not own Legion of Super Heroes or the quote by bouncing boy

* * *

Chapter Four- After the Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Part 2

Brin Londo looked down over the earth from the sitting bay in the new head quarters of the Legion of Superheroes. The sight was spectacular and Brin couldn't help but feel a little relief that he was in the ship rather than the headquarters (which had been destroyed). The headquarters building had always been a little claustrophobic for him especially seeing as there were never any windows. The ship thanks to Cam and his father was far bigger then the building had ever been and it had windows, glorious windows.

The thought of the old legion building reminded Brin what their biggest mission was to be. Fighting Imperiex. This wasn't going to be pretty Brin didn't think they had as of yet met anyone as evil as Imperiex and it worried him that some legionnaires thought that there wasn't going to be any casualties their side after today. They hadn't seen what he had seen, there was going to be more he was sure of it, today had only been a taster of what was to come. That was what the 41st Century Superman, Kell-El, kept telling them aswell.

Brin growled at the thought of that guy's constant persistence to just fight Imperiex, the guy was use to people just bowing down to his wishes and generally a selfish cold guy. Was he really cloned from Superman? Brin really found that hard to believe considering how kind and considerate Superman was. Brin smirked at the memory of Kell-El's shocked expression of seeing the real original Superman. What had Bouncing Boy said? "The original, classic, golden oldie, one and only Superman". That had shut Kell-El up especially when Superman had first arrived.

At that memory Brin's smirk left his face, the only thing he could focus on from that event was Phantom Girl's reaction at seeing an older Superman…no make that Clark Kent. It annoyed him so much that she could be so impressed with that sort of appearance. So what if he was bulkier, stronger, more masculine, Brin had that eswell. Clark wasn't even that good looking….wait no stop there Brin. He groaned out loud and whacked his head against the glass window. SPROCK! He was jealous! He was completely and utterly jealous that the Superman had managed to take Tinya's attention away from himself. He was pathetic. Brin groaned even more when he remembered that after that little….incident (Brin still snarled at the thought) he had given poor Clark the cold shoulder. And Clark had noticed aswell, the poor guy had tried to apologise earlier on but when Tinya had grabbed his arm Brin snarled nastily at him that he was going to the sitting bay. SPROCK! SPROCK! SPROCK!

Meanwhile Tinya was walking along the corridors with Superman, or Clark Kent as he was also known as, searching for Brin. Tinya had been worried when she spotted Brin storming out of the control room, she had a very good idea why he had left and she felt very guilty. She had noticed when she had said "wow" to Superman that Brin got very jealous and she had been playing it up a little ever since. She was impressed with Clark's new look but to her Brin would always be more impressive, Tinya suddenly stopped outside the sitting bay area almost causing Clark to go into her.

"He should be in here." She said and went to push the button.

"Are you sure? Brin was pretty annoyed earlier on I was sure it was an excuse." Clark said stopping Tinya from pushing the button.

"Believe me Clark he's in here. It's a thing we do." She said pushing the button.

"A thing? And does anyone else do this thing?" Clark asked suddenly grasping onto why Brin might have been upset with him.

"No." Clark tried to hide his smile at Phantom Girl's very bright red face. So that what was going on between those two. The doors opened and Clark looked up to see a very surprised Brin. Wow she had been right.

Brin looked up at the glass and watched the doors open only to widen his eyes in surprise and turn round at seeing Superman and Tinya walking in together. A blushing Tinya and a grinning Superman. Brin's eyes darkened and he felt a snarl escape his mouth. He turned back round and faced the window not really seeing the window. He was more focused on the reflection of them.

"There you are. See didn't I tell you he'd be here." Tinya said walking over to the window and touching Brin's shoulder only to have her hand shrugged off. Tinya looked surprised and stepped back, glancing at Superman who raised an eyebrow and was trying hard to not laugh.

"What are you two doing here?" Brin rudely asked turning round to give both of them a glare.

"We came looking for you." Tinya said taking a step forward only to have Brin take a step back.

"Yeah well I didn't ask you to. I wanted to be alone." Brin snapped back at Tinya as she tried to reach him again. She stopped and tried desperately not to show how hurt she was. Brin winced slightly when Tinya looked back at Superman. Sprock he didn't mean to hurt her. Brin's wince however didn't go unnoticed and Superman decided to get involved.

"Tinya was just telling me all the new updates you guys had done to the legion headquarters. Well before it got destroyed anyway." Superman said. Brin narrowed his eyes. What was he up to?

"Yeah well that's more Brainy's expertise than mine so maybe you should go ask him." Brin said spinning round back to the window. Tinya frowned at Brin's attitude.

"She also mentioned how everyone's powers had advanced and grown in strength." Superman said, when he didn't get a reply he added, "Especially yours Timber Wolf. She said something along the lines of you were completely amazing." At this Brin spun round and looked at Tinya who was blushing like mad.

"Hey I'm sorry for annoying you earlier on. I should have realised you were really tired from fighting all day with Imperiex and all the other criminals. But Tinya's right about your powers, after all you were the only one to realise that Phantom Girl was hidden underneath all that debris." Clark bit the inside of his mouth at his friends' expressions, well that should help things along.

"I'll see you guys on the bridge." With that he turned round and left the room not bothering to hide his smile. Things were definitely going to be interesting form now on.

When the doors had closed after Superman, Tinya spun round and walked up to Brin who just stood there with a blank expression on his face. She then suddenly leapt onto him causing him to loose his balance and slam up against the window. (It's a wonder why that thing hasn't cracked yet.)

"You idiot." Tinya said against his chest.

"Could you have slammed me into the window any harder?" Brin bit out lowering them down to the floor so they were sitting on the floor while Brin used the window to prop his back up.

"I could have slapped you for your behaviour. I thought this would be better. Anyway I've wanted to do this for a while." Tinya said placing her head directly underneath Brin's chin.

"I'm glad you didn't slap me."

"You were jealous." Brin stiffened at this and tried to push Tinya away, however she just phased through his arms and put herself back onto his chest. Brin sighed and through his head back onto the window.

"I wasn't jealous. I just….I just found it annoying that out of all the things you could say to him "wow" was the only thing you could come up with." Brin said, yeah because he didn't sound jealous just then.

"Uh huh and you snarled at Superman just now because you were tired." Tinya said looking up at him, Brin's eyes met hers and he shivered from her gaze, he really needed to avoid those eyes.

"Why did you come looking for me with him anyway if you knew he had annoyed me?" Brin asked trying to get off the subject; Tinya could tell what he was doing and decided to play along.

"He felt guilty about annoying you and we were both worried." Tinya said.

"That's not answer."

"Fine." Tinya sighed out, "I was about to leave when he spotted me and he asked if I was going to find you I said yes and he asked if he could come." Tinya's fingers started to trace the edge of Brin's costume on his chest. "When I asked why he said he was worried about you and I naturally said yes, I mean its Superman. He's so sweet, kind, utterly gorgeous and completely…..wow." Tinya said and Brin snarled and pushed her down and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell does that mean?" Brin snarled into her face, Tinya struggled to hide the smirk at his reaction, she also felt herself get hot from him pinning her down.

"What does what mean?" Tinya asked innocently, Brin leaned his head in even closer and Tinya's breath started to come out in little puffs, he was so close to kiss that she just wanted to lean in and feel his lips.

"How the hell is Superman so "wow"?" Brin spat out the last word, Tinya knew she should be feeling outraged and scared at his reaction but she just couldn't but she knew he would regret this.

"He's not."

Brin suddenly looked down at her after she whispered it and his eye's widened at the position he had forced her in. He stumbled to get off her and missed her cry of 'no' as his body left hers. Tinya's complaint was stopped when she heard a large bang. She looked to see that Brin was back to leaning against, she winced when she realised he must have smacked his head against the glass.

"Brin…" Tinya began but he cut her off.

"Don't. Just don't Tinya." Brin hand his hands over his eyes and Tinya sighed, she got up onto her hands and knees and moved so that she was in between his legs (not like that…but I shall do one). She then slowly detached his hands from his face and placed herself against his chest.

"Tinya!" Brin's voice had an edge of desperation but she persisted and Brin wrapped his arms round her and pulled her in tightly.

"You're jealous." Tinya said softly nuzzling his neck with her face, "Brin Londo is extremely jealous that I paid a little attention to Superman." Brin groaned and she giggled.

"Fine……I am extremely jealous that you noticed how Superman looked." Brin said placing her head into his face so he could smother himself in her hair. "I knew I was being an idiot but I can't help it."

"Superman is definitely handsome." Tinya said and Brin started growling "But you are much more impressive than him." Tinya once again began to trace the area where Brin's costume ended and his bare chest began.

"How come I've never got a "wow" then?" Brin asked rubbing his face into her hair.

"Because then that means other female legionnaires would notice too, how am I supposed to keep you to myself then?" Tinya said looking up into Brin's face. Brin went bright red and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. Tinya just smiled.

"We should be getting back to the brig, Cosmic boy is going to go over how we're going to fight the Dominators and Imperiex." Brin said however Tinya refused to move, "Tinya please."

"He'll call us when he plans to do that, you know what he's like." Tinya said snuggling further into his arms. "Please lets just stay here." Brin looked down at her and she gave him a pleading look.

"Fine." Brin placed his chin on her head, "I'm sorry about earlier, when I pinned you down."

'Don't be, I wasn't unhappy that you did that." Before Brin could ask her what she meant by that Cosmic Boy's voice interrupted the silence.

"All legionnaires are to report to the brig or to turn their screen communicators on for information on our priority missions."

Brin and Tinya looked at each other and sighed, they pulled away slowly and got up, the doors suddenly opened and Cam appeared.

"Better get going guys otherwise he's going to start doing roll call, and we know how long that would take." Cam said as he moved out of the doorway to let them pass. "What have you guys been up to by the way? Superman came out earlier and said not to go in."

Both Tinya and Brin blushed and carried on walking, Cam just shrugged and hurried after them.

"I can't believe the Superman actually talked to me." Cam said, "T do you have any idea how amazing that guy is?" Brin snarled and Tinya giggled at this while Cam just looked on in confusion.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

I figured i'd better get Cam involved as he his in like nearly every episode. I just love him so squishy!! Thanks again to FunkyFish1991 for the coent about brig needing to be bridge. I missed that. Anyway i shall now continue on with After Cry Wolf, I warn you though it may not be what you expect.

Review Please!!


	5. Chapter 5 After Cry Wolf

Dear lord it's finally finished, as much as i wanted to do this one i got stuck. But i got inspiration again so hah to wirters' block. ENJOY!! And yes i do not own any of the characters or the show.

* * *

Chapter 5 – After Cry Wolf

Cam or Chameleon Boy if you wanted to be specific was currently thinking what the cosmos had against him. Earlier on that day he had thought he had done his good deed stopping a friend from going to Takron Galtose so he had thought that the cosmos wouldn't do anything in the way of punishing him. Apparently he had been wrong because here he was stuck in the sitting bay with a very angry Phantom Girl and a very angry Timber Wolf.

This of course was all due to Cosmic Boy and his big mouth, yes that's right the reason Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were in such a heavy and very, very loud argument in the very busy sitting bay was because of Cosmic Boy's idea of separating the two. Cam just sat there and watched as many legionnaires left giving Cosmic Boy dirty looks as they went through the door. He would have laughed at the situation had it not been for the fact that there were many pointy objects in the room and by the looks of Phantom Girl's occasional glances at them he had thought it be best that he stayed just in case Timber Wolf ended up with something stuck in his body. Yes this really was all Cosmic Boy's fault.

It had all started when Cam had entered the sitting bay to find a very unnatural sight. Timber Wolf was sitting down and not glaring at anyone. That might have been because he was currently reading a recipe book on how to bake things, Cam really wasn't sure on what as he was more interested in the scene playing out before him. Timber Wolf was currently messing around with Phantom Girl, of more like Phantom Girl was behind Timber Wolf and had her arms wrapped around his neck and trying to also grab the book off him. Timber Wolf was doing a rather comical dance with the book to get it away from her, but the weirdest thing was that he was trying his best not to smile and failing miserably. Don't get him wrong Timber Wolf did smile a lot it was just that he never smiled or laughed this publicly. Everyone else in the room seem to think so as they all sat there and watched completely forgetting what they were doing. Like Dream Girl, who was supposed to be pouring some tea for Shrinking Violet, however because she was staring so much the cup had overflowed all the way onto the table and then onto the floor. Neither had yet to notice apparently.

Cam walked up to where the two entertainers were currently putting their performance on and sat down. He managed to get a good understanding from the snippets of conversation they had.

Tinya was currently getting very annoyed with how Brin was acting. Earlier on Cam had suggested they go and get something to eat as a celebration of Brin's successful pardon of the crime of killing his father. Brin however had made a face at that saying none of the places they ate at were really all that appetising, when she had suggested that they could go to one of the restaurants her mother dragged her to (free of charge eswell) Brin immediately turned her down saying she had helped get a out of going to prison he wasn't about to let her pay for their food eswell. Tinya couldn't help but blush at his refusal of using her, she didn't get that a lot and coming from him she found it sweet. This was when Cam suggested that Brin cook something instead and Brin had reluctantly accepted, despite her protests that he was the one they were celebrating why he should have to cook? This was why at this current time she was trying to steal the recipe book off Brin.

"Brin give me the book, your not cooking tonight we're having take out instead." She felt rather than saw him grimace and she let out a huff.

"Stop making such a fuss, I'm paying for it." Tinya reached out to grab the book and Brin caught her arm and kept it in place.

"Which is exactly why I'm cooking, I'm not having you pay for a meal that I could just make myself. It'll taste better anyway." Brin quickly raised the book to hide the blush creeping up his neck at his statement. He felt Tinya go loose and he prepared himself for a fight.

"Really?" Tinya's voice dipped to a very alluring softness that Brin struggled not to react from, he shifted as he started to get uncomfortable. "Oh Brin I really do love you." At that statement Brin went red as tomato and Tinya moved so that she was now leaning over his right shoulder and close enough to kiss his cheek while her arms wrapped themselves round his torso. Brin had to cross his legs as he felt Tinya's breath against his neck. This was when Tinya decided to strike.

She lunged for the book and had almost managed to grab it if Brin hadn't decided to drop it and instead grab her waist and pull her over his shoulder right onto his lap. She let out a high shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck to regain an ounce of control from the flying feeling she had just experienced, this brought her head into the crook of his neck and they both fell silent as Tinya attempted to regulate her breathing. Once again Brin had to shift about in his seat as her breath was right against his neck; however that just brought her closer. He really couldn't win when it came to her, however he wasn't about to loose this round.

"That wasn't nice lying like that to try and grab a book." Brin said trying to ignore how Tinya had given up and was now more interested in tracing the edge of his costume on his chest.

"I just don't think its right that you should have to cook when we're celebrating you." Tinya sighed and Brin felt it right down to the tips of his toes, "I wasn't lying by the way."

Brin decided to ignore that last statement and try and concentrate and not letting Tinya win this argument.

"And I don't think its right to let you have to organise and pay for a meal I would gladly cook for us." Brin watched as Tinya shifted so that her legs were on either side of his and so that her face was staring into his. Brin felt himself get even hotter but at least she had moved so that he felt slightly less uncomfortable. Well that was until she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her lower half so that it was resting on his lap. OK that was worse, SPROCK in hell that was definitely worse.

"So really the reason you cooking is because you don't want to go into a crowded restaurant?" Tinya asked moving her head so that their noses were touching.

"Part…partly. But…but…but…" Brin stuttered. Did she really have to be so close?

"But?" Tinya asked nuzzling her nose against his, like an Eskimo kiss. Brin gulped and forced his words out.

"But….but….I really wanted this…..this meal…..to just be….the two of us." Brin said quietly. Ok his entire lower half was now completely on fire from the feeling of hers and no matter how times he shifted it just ended up bringing hers even closer.

Tinya's reply to this statement was to nuzzle their noses again and place her forehead against his. Seriously did she have to be this close?

"Oh Brin…." Tinya sighed softly and was about to lower her mouth onto his when they were interrupted.

"Gee T thanks for the invite."

Both looked to where they heard Cam's voice and saw that he was sitting right opposite them, while he swung the recipe book around on his finger using the middle of the book that had been rather carelessly thrown and forgotten on the floor. Cam gave a smirk at the position Tinya had put them in and both scrambled up from the chair, Cam just raised an eyebrow and threw the book in the air and caught it.

"So……" Both winced as they watched Cam decide what to say. "Cooking a romantic meal for two huh? Wow T never knew you had it in you." Cam said and had to duck to avoid the sudden lunge done by Brin. Tinya had to step in and grab his chest to stop him from doing it again.

"It doesn't say that." Brin said through gritted teeth however there was a rather telling blush creeping up is already red face.

"Bet that's the real reason why T didn't want you to see the book Phantom Girl. Timber Wolf was planning a date." Cam made his voice go all soppy on the word date and Brin lunged at him again. Cam let out a girly shriek and went behind the chair he had just been sitting on.

"Hey it's alright I get the message I know when I'm not wanted." Both Tinya and Brin let out a sigh of relief, "I just have one thing to say."

"What?" Tinya and Brin asked simultaneously. Cam drew in a big breath then straight in.

"Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…." Cam started to sing and with that Brin lunged straight for him and so began the chase. "First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a golden carriage." Cam shrieked it out as he avoided a very angry Brin lunging at him.

"Come one everybody sing with me." Cam said as he avoided tables and chairs, "You know you want to." Cam said in a sing song voice laughing loudly as he avoided a swipe from Brin. Tinya just had her head in her hands. Cam's sweet moment was cut short when he ran into a very large and muscular chest causing him to fall to the floor.

Cam looked up to see Kell-El standing in the way with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Cam giggled and scrambled up while Kell-El shoved a book in his face, it was the same one Brin and Tinya had been fighting over.

"Uh yeah that's not mine." Cam said he pointed across to Brin who was storming over to them. "That belongs to the love machine over there." Brin appeared right by Cam's side and he raised his arm and Cam ducked and covered his head. Brin lowered it and snarled.

"Romantic cooking for two?" Kell-El read off the cover

"Gimmie that." Brin said swiping the book out of his hand. "What are you doing here any way?"

"Cosmic Boy is coming in a minute I just thought I better warn you what he's got planned." Kell-El said still looking at the book, "What exactly is the point of that recipe book? Why only two? And how is that romantic?" Brin just gave him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me-look'.

"So that T can get all snuggly with his favourite Legionnaire. Right T?" Cam suddenly felt the force of a brick wall slam into his head and he looked up to see that Brin had hit him with the book.

"Anyway you were saying you were warning me?" Brin asked but before Kell-El could answer Cosmic Boy arrived and he slowly took in the sight of the sitting bay. His eyes narrowed and everyone had a bad feeling about it.

"Great here comes Mr Pompous to stop all or fun." Cam whispered and Cosmic Boy walked up to where they were standing.

"Timber Wolf I need to talk to you about…" He glanced at Tinya, "About your current partnership with Phantom Girl." Brin narrowed his eyes he didn't like the sound of this.

"It has come to my attention that your partnership with her is being affected by personal feelings, I'm sure you aware but this can have a negative effect on your missions and for the rest of this." Brin snarled.

"And how exactly have you come to this conclusion?" Cosmic Boy looked a bit taken back at his attitude towards his statement but he persevered.

"From watching the display both of you have put forward today. I'm sure you're aware of the current situation we have and I need everyone to be at their best." The whole entire room went silent at Cosmic Boy's statement. Cam realised that no one looked happy.

"And what are you suggesting?" Brin's eyes turned into slits, he had a feeling where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm going to separate you two for now and put you with different partners." Before Brin could protest Cosmic Boy added, "From her display of lack of discipline I would have been tempted to kick her out of the Legion or at least suspend her until further notice." Brin's eyes widened at this and he stepped back from Cosmic Boy. Tinya on the other hand wasn't about to keep quiet.

"You can't do that without having proper concern and there being complaints from others." Tinya said glaring up at him. "Besides there are no rules in the bylaws that state that you can't have feelings for your partners." Cosmic Boy however looked undeterred by this.

"I'm well aware of this Phantom Girl however you must admit you acted out of character today and that is cause for concern." Tinya fell silent and glanced at Brin; his eyes however were avoiding hers.

"Now Timber Wolf do I have your consent?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"NO!" Tinya screeched. Oh boy Cam thought this wasn't going to end well. "Brin say something."

"Maybe he's right." That statement stopped her in her tracks and she looked confused.

"What?" Oh yeah this really wasn't going to end well. Cam noticed that many of the legionnaires in the room were already starting to leave.

"I said maybe he's right." Brin looked at her and saw her crushed face; he sighed and drew a hand through his hair. "Look I almost killed you today because I couldn't control my emotions. And if we hadn't been able to prove that I wasn't guilty you would have ended up out of the legion. I can't let you take that risk for me again." Tinya looked away from him and clenched her fists, she looked back up and she glared right at him.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN!"

And that was when it really went down hill. Cam sighed and looked at the screaming pair, it was hard to imagine that five minutes ago those two had been in couple land and with just a few simple words from big mouth could tear that all apart. Still he could understand both their points but Cam really had to stick on the side of Phantom Girl. He glanced up and noticed that the room was empty except for the arguing couple and him, Cosmic Boy and Kell-El, except Kell-El was rather sensibly backing out of the room before he got involved in their argument. Cam was tempted to follow but wasn't sure that he should.

"Cosmic Boy?" Three of them turned round to see Shrinking Violet in the doorway looking very angry at Cosmic Boy. He however looked slightly confused as to why.

"Yes what is it?"

"I've got Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Bouncing boy, Brainy…I mean Brainiac 5 and Superman on the screen now demanding to know why you're trying to change their partnership." Suffice to say she didn't have to say who "their" was.

Cosmic Boy nodded not bothering to hide the look of relief on his face and quickly scampered out of there. Not even bothering to ask how they had known about his plans. Kell-El followed quickly and Vi just looked at the still arguing couple and looked at Cam who just shrugged. Once Vi left Cam decided he had to take action.

'Uh Guys." Nope no reaction oh well here goes, Cam morphed into a loud speaker at its highest volume and screamed out, "GUYS YOUR FINE THE OTHERS HAVE CONTACTED COSMIC BOY AND ARE DEMANDING THAT HE STOP THE CHANGE." Both Tinya and Brin turned round and yelled back.

"SHUT UP CAM WE KNOW."

"Then why are you still fighting then?" Cam asked.

"Because Mr NO I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS has decided that he'd rather break our partnership up because I'm too weak and pathetic to be able to take of myself." Ouch she had Brin there.

"That's not the reason why." Brin said automatically

"Then why?" Tinya demanded.

"Because I….just because." Brin said looking away from her.

"Is that the best answer you can give me?" Brin didn't look back and Tinya's face fell to one of pure sorrow. "So that's how feel." Tinya looked at Cam who just shrugged at Brin's reaction.

"Look guys I'm going to go and leave you to sort this out yourself." Cam said back tracking to the door.

"Wait Cam." Tinya said turning her back to Brin. "I'm coming with you I'm done here."

As Cam exited the doors and Tinya was just about to follow, Brin suddenly lunged at her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. He closed the doors and locked them telling it to only open on his command. Cam just stood on the other side with his jaw practically hanging off. Never in a million years would he have expected Brin to do something like that. Cam decided to warn every possible legionnaire not to even try and open the doors, that and to stop Cosmic Boy from trying to do it. He scampered off not bothering to find out the fate of either of his friends.

Tinya was mad now no actually she was completely furious at what Brin had just done; she was shaking with anger, hurt at how Brin had easily accepted Cosmic Boy's suggestion, and shaking with a little bit of excitement eswell. Brin had locked them in here and she had no idea what he was planning but she knew it was going to make them both hot. She tried to slow her breathing but it wasn't working and she was struggling to keep her anger. Only the cosmos knew how she needed it now.

Tinya wasn't the only one struggling; Brin had just reacted instinctively and was now regretting it. He was aware of her shaking with anger and hurt, that he could deal with but it was just the smell of her excitement that was making him loose his courage of telling her why he had agreed with Cosmic Boy's order. He felt her shift and watched as she moved into his arms and hugged him, placing her head on his chest. He hugged her back waiting for the question he knew he was dreading.

"Why?" Tinya felt tears prickling her eyes and she let them fall onto his chest, "Why Brin? WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?" Tinya felt sobs escaping her mouth and she clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled away from him to stop herself from crying. Brin reached for her again but she phased so all he was grabbing was empty air, Brin tried again and this time managed to grab her and he pulled her back into his arms, despite her protests.

"I could have killed you today; you could have been kicked out of the legion. I don't want that to happen to you." Brin said nuzzling his face into her hair.

"No you don't, if you had you would have fought him." Tinya said struggling out of his grasp, Brin held onto her and pulled her even closer. Tinya tried pushing him off her head, but instead he grabbed her chin and forced her head up. Tinya watched as he lowered his mouth to hers, her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers.

Her knees when weak at the feel of his mouth against hers, when his tongue asked for entry she gave in without any fight. As their kiss deepened she snaked her arms round his neck and forced him further down, Brin had to back them up until they were resting against the side of the door to keep their balance. Sprock she tasted good. They pulled away to breathe only for Tinya to force his head back and continue once she felt they had enough air. This was repeated several times and each time their bodies got closer and closer until Brin had raised her up and placed a knee in between her legs so she was sitting on his bent leg while being propped up by Brin.

After a while they finally pulled away and Brin rested their foreheads together, both were badly out of breathe and panting. Their gazes locked and both slid down to the floor too exhausted to stand. A little time passed and they began again, with Brin apologising every time they broke away for air after a while Tinya would just shut him up with another kiss.

Well two left to go.

Anyway this is probably the biggest one, though the last one might be eswell.

I finally got them to kiss, you have no idea how tempted i've been to get those two to kiss in my other chapters but i figured i should save it for this epeisode it just sort of fits well doesn't it? Cosmic Boy was one of the main reasons why we saw PG try so hard to prove TW innoncence so i thought i'd use that idiot in my story. Hehehe Cam's part was fun to do. If anyone's wondering why i didn't do their whole argument over seperation i thought it would take too long and then this would have to have been a two parter that i didn't see the need. You guys are good enough to think of what they might say anyway i got them kissing who cares?

Enjoy and review i am currently writing a 'm' rating PG/TW story as i need a break from this one but i shall start After Trials soon i promise. Expect it up in the next four days.


	6. Chapter 6 After Trial

Right one more to go. I've only just finished this and i'm trying to get them done before sunday for LOSHLOVERXOXO (i do hope you appreciate this). This was the one i was stuck on as we saw no interaction whatsoever between the pair so i really had to make this up. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy.

And yes i do not and will never own Legion of Superheroes.

* * *

Chapter 6-After Trials

The room was completely silent as they watched the dead man carry on talking. They really should stop him or at least warn him but the dark force that was currently deciding on what his execution shall be gave them no room to go and do it. Some actually thought he kind of deserved it and others thought that he should be given a break. All the small group of legionnaires really thought was that if that magician didn't stop talking to Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf was going to rip the guy apart.

The problem had started back on Zarok, the head had suggested an extravagant party to say thank you to the Legion for helping them with getting rid of Mordru. Phantom Girl had immediately paled and gave a small cry of 'NO', she had been on the planet when they had last done a celebration and she didn't want to go through it again. Unfortunately the head had spotted her and immediately whisked them all back onto the headquarters ship to have the party in the sitting bay instead. She had tried to escape but had been stopped by several sons of the council leaders grabbing her. Timber Wolf had stuck close to her to protect her (more like scare off the competition) and it had worked if it wasn't for this one persistent guy.

Brin was currently deciding on how he should kill the guy in front of him, the guy had a nerve to flirt with Tinya and not even take a note that she really didn't want him to. All the other….ones (Brin was refusing to see them as blokes) had got the message pretty quickly when she turned them down, ok he gave her a little help if they didn't start getting the message quick enough but they had all disappeared pretty soon after they had started talking to her. But this…this thing was just not getting the message and that was Tinya was off limits to anyone who dared try.

Tinya was very much aware of the problem this guy was causing. Just like she had been aware that Brin had scared off all the guys that had tried to talk to her. It should have annoyed her but instead she was extremely happy that Brin could get so jealous. She was flattered that the guys had talked to her but she only wanted one guy and that was the one who was currently sending off a go away or die aura right behind her. She took a step back so that she was now standing beside Brin and she leant against him. Brin was tense but he acknowledged her and placed an arm round her waist. She smiled and allowed herself to sink into his warmth.

"Anyway what do you think? Don't you think it's a great idea?" Huh? He had said something? Tinya looked at the guy and realised he was waiting for a reply.

"Sorry could you repeat that please I missed it." Tinya asked, not really caring what he said but she had to be polite. For her mother's sake she didn't want to start another problem between earth and Zarok.

"I said it would be great if we could set up an engagement party somewhere where both our parents would be happy in."

"Excuse me?" Tinya asked looking bewildered. "What engagement party?"

"Why the one to celebrate us getting married of course." The guy gave her a winning smile and Tinya just stared at him in total disbelief.

"What makes you think that you two are getting married?" Brin asked through gritted teeth, seriously was this guy blind? The boy just ignored Brin and instead turned to Tinya with a dopey smile.

"Well I believe the only way Earth and Zarok can truly work well together is if children from their highest authority gets married, creating a perfect union." The guy grinned and grabbed Tinya's arm quite forcefully.

"Let me guess, you believe that you and Tinya are qualified for that then?" Brin asked as his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the guy grip Tinya even tighter.

"Phantom Girl you are the daughter of the head of the United Planets are you not?"

"Well yeah but…"

"And my father is the head elder of my planet. We are perfect for each other." Tinya looked furious and attempted to phase out of his grip only to find that she couldn't.

Brin watched her face go from pure anger to complete and utter panic.

"What is it? What's wrong Tinya?" Brin asked pulling her face to look at his.

"My powers….I can't activate them." Tinya looked at Brin and he snarled at the sorcerer

"What the hell did you do?" For once the guy actually looked at Brin.

"Why I merely just stopped her going away."

"Why are you blocking her ability to phase?" Brin asked clenching his fists. The legionnaires in the room started to move forward. Brin doing that was not good.

"Her silly little ghost trick? I just put a little charm on her to stop that. It isn't like she's going to need it again." The guy said stroking Tinya's arm, she slapped his hands away and managed to wriggle out of his grasp. Brin put himself in front of Tinya as he tried to grab her again.

"Phantom Girl why don't you be a dear and put down you hound? An animal should always know its place when it's with its master." The guy said with a smug face.

Before anyone knew what had happened the guy was thrown backwards across the room and hit the wall with a hard thud. The room just looked on in shock at the guy being stuck in the wall, no one moved until Tinya let out a shriek.

"Brin you're bleeding."

That was when the room leapt up with action; the council of elders peeled their comrade off the wall and apologised for the inconvenience and flashed out. Leaving the legionnaires to sort out the mess that Brin's punch had done, Superman suggested that they left Phantom Girl to sort out Timber Wolf's bleeding. As they left many clapped Brin on the back to show their agreement with his decision.

"Here's the fist aid kit." Superman said handing it to Tinya, he glanced at Brin but his head was turned towards the window.

"Look Timber Wolf everyone agreed with your decision." Superman glanced at the lovely imprint they had in their wall and winced, "True it was a little forceful but no harm has come from it."

"Yeah thanks Superman." Superman looked at Tinya and shrugged then he left the sitting bay closing the door behind him.

Brin and Tinya sat in silence as she patched his wound up. When Brin had punched the new wall decoration, he had ripped some of his skin off because of the sheer force he hit the guy with. Tinya kept glancing up but Brin's gaze was permanently stuck on outside the window. She knew why he was like this. Because of the punch Brin felt like that guy had been right, that he was just an animal.

"Brin." Tinya said softly as she finished wrapping his hand.

"Don't Tinya, just don't. We both know that no matter what they all say I had no right to punch that…that thing so hard." Tinya sighed softly and moved from her position on the couch to Brin's lap instead. He tensed up but he didn't push her off and Tinya took that as a good sign.

"You're not an animal." Tinya said placing her hands on his chest, Brin finally looked away from the window and at her.

"But I responded like one." Brin pulled Tinya into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No you responded like a very, very jealous and very insulted guy." Tinya said with a little smile on her lips. "Besides I liked what you did, that guy deserved it."

"I forgot to ask but did you get your powers back?" Brin asked, deciding to ignore her last comment, that made him swell up with a primitive pride and he really didn't want to feel proud at what he just did.

"Yup Zyx took the charm off for me before he left." Tinya looked up to see him smile.

"Good, I'm glad." Brin said and Tinya's heart thumped at his smile. Her arms rose up and wrapped themselves round his neck, she gave him a tug and he followed.

"Tinya?" Brin was silenced when she pressed her lips to his and he shivered as he felt her tongue go inside his mouth.

The kiss was gentle at first then quickly became more rushed as Tinya pulled Brin's head further down so that their mouths were even closer. Brin's arms wrapped around her body and they were soon lying on the couch, Brin on top and Tinya underneath .Brin pulled away for air and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ok what was that?" Brin asked trying to gain his breathing back, it was hard seeing as Tinya had decided that if he wasn't going to kiss her, she was going to kiss him. Every where she could reach, which just happened to be his neck and ears.

"Hmm? What was what?" Tinya said currently nibbling on the edge of his chin.

"That." Tinya still look confused, "That sudden kiss." Brin said to try and clarify it, he was struggling to focus as Tinya's focus had now gone onto his ears and he was little too sensitive there.

"You just gave me that smile and I suddenly felt my arms rising up like this." Tinya purposely rose her arms, "And they just wrapped themselves round you like this." Her arms wrapped round Brin's neck and she started playing with his ears.

"And I just pulled you down like this." Tinya smirked as she pulled Brin down painfully slowly. "And then the next thing I knew I pressed me lips against yours and allowed my tongue to enter like…." Tinya was cut short as Brin pressed his lips to hers and they began another heavy session.

Not bad i have to say, i figured seeing as they were snogging their faces off in my last chapter, and this episode was way later on, i'd make it seem like their relationship was steady, i.e. as in they were going out and everyone knew it. To be fair i just wanted TW to get jealous again and for them to have a heavy make out session. I'm sure you all wanted that to.

Right so right now i am writing the last chapter, so LOSHLOVERXOXO if you need a TW and PG fix that bad try reading my Playing with Fire fic. Now i shall go.

Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7 After Dark Victory Final

Sobbing yes here it is my last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this is short and sweet.

I do not own legion of superheroes or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven-Final- After Dark Victory

Tinya was lying down on the couch trying to get some sleep and failing miserably at it. She let out a long low groan and threw an arm over her eyes. Yes she really couldn't get to sleep and she was going to need it seeing as she was going to have to take over monitor duty in like, she glanced at the huge digital clock on the wall, in another ten hours. Then again with the week they've had it wasn't exactly easy to sleep.

They had finally won against Imperiex, after three days of fighting it had taken a possessed Brainy to do it. Tinya dreaded to think what would have happened if it hadn't of happened, she knew she shouldn't feel like that but it had taken them eighteen months to fight Imperiex to that point with no sight of it ending and Brainy had ended it all in three seconds. The fight with him had been worse, one minute she was there the next she wasn't. She had known real fear then, a fear that despite all their efforts they had just been wiped out if they had been nothing. Hmmm maybe that was why she couldn't get to sleep.

These past eighteen months had definitely been something. Despite what had happened at the beginning the events had strangely brought everyone closer together. More so than others and that brought her thoughts onto Brin Londo, the person she was falling in love for more and more. She bit her lip as she remembered that the sofa she was lying on was the same one they for some reason always seemed to pick to make out on. She wanted him right now and unfortunately he was fast asleep in his bed. She was tempted to go and phase into his room and wake him up with a little incentive, but seeing as everyone was still in fight mode she decided against it. Brin might think she was a criminal and throw her down.

Hmmm she actually wouldn't mind that, especially if it was down onto his bed and he followed after. Ok Tinya don't go there otherwise you definitely won't be able to sleep. She rose up on her arms and looked out through the window. She was currently on the Legionnaire's new ship; well it had been their headquarters while they waited for their building to be rebuilt. Cosmic Boy had loved it so much that he asked Cam's dad if he could keep it, Cam's dad loved the legion so it wasn't surprising that he had said yes. When Cosmic Boy had asked for volunteers to stay on the ship and do monitor duty, she had jumped at the chance, she didn't want to be within ear shot of her mother and the sitting bay actually had a window that revealed a glorious view. She had been surprised when only three other legionnaires had volunteered along with her, though she was glad Brin had been one of those three.

She plopped back down onto the couch and sighed, and her thoughts went straight back onto Brin. She couldn't help it though he was the type you could never forget, and seeing as they were practically dating anyway he prayed on her thoughts every chance her mind could get. She closed her eyes and images of him started to appear behind her eyelids. Brin's smile, the way he walked, him getting angry and him coming closer and closer to her. Taking her into his arms and softly stroking her hair with his hands, nuzzling her neck and scraping his teeth against her skin. And his mouth, his wonderful yet sinful mouth replacing his teeth and working it's way up and up until finally reaching her mouth and then touching hers in a slow torturous dance until he finally plunged his tongue in and they started a passionate duel. Tinya opened her eyes and let out a slow sigh, the only thing that had done was make her completely breathless, she looked down at the silk nightie she was wearing. This thing wasn't helping either. Her mother had decided that she would repack her suitcase for her. Yeah thanks mum.

The doors slid open and Tinya sighed, gee another visit from Ultra Boy. She grabbed the blanket she had thrown off earlier, and threw it around herself, making sure she was completely covered she turned her attention to the doorway. She knew someone was there but she really couldn't see who it was seeing as there were no lights on.

"Ultra Boy for the last time. No I do not want any company, besides you should be on the bridge not here _bothering_ me." Tinya emphasised on the bothering.

"It's not Ultra Boy." Tinya quickly sat up and turned round at the sound of Brin's voice.

"Brin? What are you doing here I thought you were asleep?" Tinya asked throwing the blanket off, Brin just leaned against the door.

"I was." Tinya look bewildered, "Can't sleep?" Brin asked.

"Yeah, I'm really struggling. Why don't you sit down Brin?" Tinya cocked her head and watched as Brin's form moved towards where she was. Tinya wondered if he could see in dark as she had bumped into several different objects when she tried to walk in with no lights on.

"I can see in the dark if you're wondering." Brin said as she stopped just short of the couch she was on.

"What's wrong?" Tinya was puzzled as to why he had stopped and was standing by the couch rather than sitting on it.

"Nothing." Came a rather gruff reply.

However Brin was lying. Because he could see so well in the dark he could also see clearly what Tinya was wearing. Brin had a good amount of self control but he wasn't a saint and Tinya wearing that skimpy little number was already making him reach his limit. Being anywhere near her skin would just be too much for the poor boy (can I really call Brin a boy?). Brin looked out of the window and let out a sigh. His dreams hadn't helped either, every single one of them included Tinya and…..well he didn't know he had that much imagination. He suddenly felt Tinya's hand on his and was suddenly tugged. Brin lost his balance and fell onto the couch that Tinya had been insisting he sat on.

"Seriously Brin what's wrong?" Tinya asked moving so that her head was on his lap. Brin glared at her.

"Do you mind? I'm not a pillow." Tinya looked up at him and sighed and lifted her head off his lap.

"You didn't answer my question." Tinya said moving so that she sitting right next to him, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. Brin tensed but didn't move, as long as she didn't do anything else then he's be fine.

"I'm just….you know what it's nothing." Brin suddenly stood up causing Tinya to wobble. "I'm going back to bed; we're going to be up in nine hours."

"Brin wait!" Tinya ran after him and caught what she thought was his arm, Brin tensed up again, SPROCK there goes his self control.

Before Tinya could say anything she felt Brin's mouth on hers, with his tongue already demanding entry, she gave in with in seconds and so they started their passionate kiss. Brin's tongue was slightly rough and scrap against hers caused her to shiver with delight, Brin pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms round his neck. Brin picked her up without breaking away and placed her back on the couch they ritualistically used. It wasn't long before they were stretched out with Brin on top of Tinya enjoying each other immensely. They pulled away for a breather only to start up again as soon as they got their breath back this lasted for a long time.

After a while they just laid on the couch with both of them on their sides, just enjoying being in each others arms. Well that was until Tinya started to get sleepy, they shifted a bit so they were lying on their backs with Tinya's head resting on Brin's chest and him stroking her hair.

"Tinya?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Brin felt Tinya move so that she was on her side and looking up at him.

"Do you mean it?"

"……Yes." Brin looked into her eyes and they kissed again, this one was a slow, easy kiss that revealed their feelings to each other. They pulled away and Tinya placed her head back on his chest.

"Brin?'

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."

And they fell asleep, content in each others arms, not affected by the outside world. They both felt safe and cherished as the stars, the moon and planet earth watched over the sleeping couple.

THE END.

Yes it is the end. I'd like to thank to all the authors who encouraged and inspired (not to mention practially forced) me to write this story within a week. I have toadmit i didn't want it to end and if there is ever any more series...i will be adding to this story i promise. Hope you all enjoyed my first series.

Love you all review and THANK YOU!!


End file.
